ISHQ WALA LOVE
by khushalijoshi3
Summary: guys my os on sachin sir. hope u all like it.


a/n-guys my first os on sachin and….. I hve made minor changes like some officer who were not there during this episode I hve included them.

[set after case of memory loss jisme sachin sir ki life me neha(or saloni) ati hai jiski yadash chali gai hoti hai. Aur end me us ladki ko sab yad a jata hai aur wo apne pati ko pehchan leti hai . is tarah sachin sir apna pehla pyar kho dete hai]

(sab saloni wala case solve karke paper work karne k liye bureau ate hai)

At 8:00 pm,in bureau-

Acp-chalo ab jaldi se kam khatam karlo tum log. Muje kuch kam hai isliye wo kam karke me siddha ghar chala jaunga. Lekin kal subah muje is case ka sara paper work complete chahiye.

(aur acp chale jate hai)

Abhijeet-(irritatingly) lo khud chale gaye aur order de gaye. Huh.

Daya-boss fir chalo order ka palan karte hai.

(and they all move silently towards their desks except sachin and his secret admirer. He was lost in some other world. Wo us duniya me tha jaha use gam hi gam mil raha tha. Par firbhi wo us gam ki duniya se bahar nai nikalna chahta tha. Wo use dekhti hai. Ache se janti hai uski duniya k bare me. Ache se janti hai k kaunsi duniya aur kaunsa shaks use khushi de sakta hai. Pehle to wo sochti hai ki puche 'sab thik haina?' par phir sochti hai kis haq se wo ye sawal puche. Dono alag alag soch me khoe hue hote hai jab rajat ki awaaz unko asliyat me wapas lati hai)

Rajat-(shaking sachin's shoulders) sachin kaha khoe hue ho?(and to girl) aur tumbhi yahi khadi ho. Bat kya hai?(with concern) sab thik haina?

Sachin-(trying to smile) ha sir sab thik hai.

Girl- nai sir kuch thik nai hai(itna kehkar ruk jati hai. Sochti hai kya apne senior k bare me dusre senior ko request karna thik hoga? Agar sachin sir ko bura lag gaya to? Ye sab sochkar thoda dar lagta hai par phir use himmat bhi milti hai ye sochkar ki apne PYAR k liye wo itna to kar sakti haina? Bhalehi wo pyar iktarafa ho. Ye sochkar wo bolti hai )Rajat sir sachin sir ki tabiyat kuch thik nai lag rahi hai. Muje lagta hai unhe ghar jana chahiye.

Sachin-(shocked) ye tum kya keh rahi ho? Me bilkul thik hu.

Purvi-(to sachin) sir jhut mat boliye. Aj ap itne chup chup hai. Koi masti nai. Koi mazak nai. Warna to meri aur rajat ki shadi k bad aisa ekbhi din nai guzra jab apne hamari khichai na ki ho

(seeing all four talking duo come there)

Daya-(to all four in strict tone) ye kyat um log gappe ladane lage? Kitna kam hai aur….

Girl-(full angry tone) daya sir ap bat jane bina kaise keh sakte hai k yaha hum gappe lada rahe hai?(still angry tone but now tears forming in her eyes) daya sir, abhisir, rajat sir aplogoki zindagi me kya apki biwiyo aur acp sir k alawa auur koi mayne nai rakhta? Kya kisi aur ki feelings se apko koi farak nai padta? Kya apke liye juniors koi nai hai?

Abhi-(gusse me) ye tum kya bole ja rahi ho? Agar tum logoko kam k liye kahe to hum tumhari nazar me bure. Agar na kahe to acp sir ki nazar me bure. Ab hum kare to kya kare?

Daya-(to girl)aur tum bataogi humne kiski feelings ko nai samaja hai?

(now hearing this convo shreya, freedy and vineet who were working on their desks gather there. Shreya sochti hai ki usne bhavukta me akar apne seniors ko bhala bura keh diya hai. Shreya ko lagta hai k use ye situation kisi bhi tarah handle karni hogi. After all she was her best friend and knew her feelings)

Shreya-(to daya and abhi in requesting tone) daya, abhi sir ap dono plz gussa mat hoiye. Ye to sachin sir k liye pareshan hai(sachin apna nam sunkar turant sab ko waha ikatha hue dekhta hai aur confuse ho jata hai kyuki use pata hi nai chala phirse wo un pyari/kadvi yado me kab kho gaya. Dusri taraf shreya jaise hi sachin ka zikra karti hai sab sachin k samne dekh rahe hote hai) Wo kya haina(all again look shreya) sachin sir aj thik nai lag rahe isliye.

Sachin-(now trying to b normal) nai nai shreya. Aisi koi bat nai hai. Me bilkul thik hu.

Rajat-sachin kyu jhut bol rahe ho? Tumhara dhyan aj pata nai kaha hai. Muje bhi lagta hai tumhe ghar jana chahiye. Tumhe shayad aram ki zarurat hai.

Abhi-ha sachin. Mene bhi aj notice kiya hai. Tum aj kafi tense lag rahe the. Me puchne wala tha par phir dimag se nikal gaya. Anyways tum ghar jao. Hum yaha kam sambhal lenge.

Sachin-par sir…

Daya-par war kuch nai. Samajlo its an order. (smiles) ghar jao aram karo.

Sachin-(smiles little bit)thank u sir. (to girl) thanks.

Girl-(smiles)my pleasure sir.

(aur phir wo chala jata hai. Wo use dekhti rehti hai. Wo us jate hue insan ko dekhne me itni gum hoti hai ki use ye bhi khyal nai rehta ki bahutsi ankhe uspar hai. Akhir me jab use wo dikhai dena band ho jata hai tab wo apne asu pochte hue apne desk par jane ka sochti hai. Achanak uski nazar un ankho ko dekhti hai jisme se kai ankho me confusion tha to kai me concern. Jaisehi wo duo ko dekhti hai apna sar niche kar leti hai aur kehti hai)

Girl- im sorry sir.

Daya-(keeping his hand on her head) koi bat nai hum samaj sakte hai. Muje lagta hai ab tumhe bhi ghar jana chahiye.

Abhi-(in concern) daya bilkul sahi keh raha hai. Tumhe bhi aram ki zarurat hai. (in strict tone) aur isme hame koi behes nai chahiye. Got it

Girl-(smiles through tears) yes sir.

(wo apne desk se apna saman leti hai , purvi aur shreya ko hug karti hai,baki officers ke samne smile karti hai aur chali jati hai)

Rajat-(seeing her going) bhagvan kare jald hi ise iska pyar mil jaye.

(purvi keeps hand on his shoulders. He grabs her hand and smile)

Shreya-(thinking) rajat sir shayad ye apki khwahish kabhi puri nai hogi.

(she sighs and move towards her desk)

Outside bureau,in a car-

Girl-(thinking) kya karu? Jau ya nai? Agar unhone pucha k kyu aayi ho to kya jawab dungi? Patanai wo kaise react karenge? Kahi wo gussa ho gaye to? Nai nai me nai jaungi unke pas.

(she starts the car)

At sachine's home-

(sachin was lying on his bed. He was recalling all those moments which were only moments now. Tears were flowing like river. He was in pain but still smile was seen on his lips)

(after nealy 20 minutes doorbell rings. He comes out from his lovely and painful world and gets up to open the door)

[ ab suspense khulega. Ab guessing karna aplog band kar sakte hai]

Sachin-(after opening the door)are divyana tum? Aao andar.

(he moves aside. Divyana enters and sits on sofa. Sachin darwaza band karke uske liye pani lene jata hai. Thodi der bad wo akar sofa k paswali chair par baithta hai aur divyana ko pani deta hai)

Divyana-(after drinking water) sir muje pata hai ap kya soch rahe hai. Ap puche isse pehle me hi bata deti hu. Me yaha bas isliye ayi hu taki jan saku ap thik to haiana?

Sachin-(giving her fake smile) me thik hu.

Divyana-(keeps glass on table and then sits on her knees in front of sachin) sir me janti hu ap saloni se pyar karte hai.

(with this tear fall from sachin's eyes and divyana grabs it immediately on her hands and says)

Divyana-sir ye ansu apke liye ansu honge mere liye ye kante hai. Sir plz apne ap ko aur taklif mat dijiye. Ap mujese plz apna dard bat lijiye.

Sachin-(hiding his pain) rehne do divyana. Ye dard ko sirf me hi samaj sakta hu. Ye tum nai samaj paogi.

Divyana-sir ap yahi to galat hai(laughs lightly) pehla pyar khone ka dard kya hota hai ye mujse acha aur kaun janega.(with this sachin looks into her deep eyes which were full of pain. Divyana continues ignoring his gaze and looking somewhere else. Tears were making her cheeks and eyes wet)sir meri kismet ko to dekhiye sir. Pehle jab pyar hua tab uska ehsas nai tha aur jab ehsas hua tab pyar mera nai raha…..

(wo apni kahani sunati rahi. Ye use dekhta raha. Use us ladki me apni saloni ki chabi nazar ayi. Us saloni ki jo itne dard se guzar rahi thi jiska wo andaza bhi nai laga sakta tha.)

Sachin-(cutting her sentence) kaun hai wo?

(divyana looks him with wide eyes. Wo sochti hai ab wo kya kare? Dimag keh raha tha 'mat kaho' par dil keh raha tha 'keh do. Aj nai to kabhi nai'. Aur usne apne dil ki suni)

Divyana-app hai wo.

(she was expecting that he will yell. Wo soch rahi thi k wo use bhala bura kahega. Apni zindagi se hamesha k liye chale jane ka keh dega. Wo har reaction k liye taiyar thi. Par jaisa usne socha waisa kuch nai hua. Balki sachin phirse kahi kho gay. Divyana ne socha shayad uska dhyan nai tha jab usne …. Isliye wo sochti hai agar aj nai to kabhi nai. Ye sochkar wo khadi hoti hai aur kehti hai)

Divyana-sir me chalti hu. Ap khyal rakhiyega.

(aur wo jane k liye mudti hai. Achank se uske hath ko sachin zorse pakadta hai aur use ghumata hai. Isse pehle ki wo kuch dekh paye ya kuch samaj paye wo mehsus karti hai ki uske dream boy k hoth uske hoth par hai. Yes. He was kissing her passionately. Divyana sans lena bhul jati hai, hilna bhul jati hai. She was standing there like stone. She was not even kissing back. Her body was shivering. Her face was full of sweat. After sometime they apart and sachin hugs her and cry. Divyana hilti nai. Par uski ankho se ashru dhara behne lagti hai. Smile forms on her lips. Thodi der bad use ehsas hota hai ki uska pyar uski bahon me hai. Isliye wo pathar ko piglati hai aur tightly apne pyar ko hug kar leti hai jisse ki koi uske pyar ko use dur na kar sake. After sometime they separate themselves from hug. Sachin use dekhta hai aur uske mathe ko chumta hai. Use baho me utha leta hai aur apne room me le jata hai)

(wo use bed par sulata hai. Divyana apni ankhe band kar leti hai. Sachin darwaza band karta hai. Then he removes his shirt. Phir wo divyana k pas ake bethta hai aur dhirese apni ungli se uske balo ko kan ke piche kardeta hai. Uske touch se divyana apni body me current mehsus karti hai. phir sachin dheerese niche jhukta hai aur uske gal ko kiss karta hai. Phir uske chin ko kiss karta hai. Phir uske kan k pas, phir uske kandho pe aur phir wo uske gale pe soft kisses deta hai. Divyana Sharm se lal ho jati hai. She was blushing badly. Aur sharm k mare wo dhirese sachin ko thoda side me karke ghum jati hai. Sachin uski harkat par hasta hai phir uske dress ki chain dheere dheere kholta hai . phir apne dono hatho se uske kandho par se dress nikalta hai. Divyana ko samaj nai ata wo kya kare isliye wo ghumkar sachin ko firse tightly hug kar leti hai. Sachin bhi use hug karta hai. Thodi der bad wo log alg hote hai. Divyana ki ankhe abhi bhi kuch dekhne ki himmat nai juta pati. Sachin uske chehre ko dhyan se dekhta k chehre par usko dekhke sukkon wali smile aa jati hai. Wo apna chehra divyana k nazdik le jta hai. Dono ki saans ek dusre me ghulti hai. Divyana breathing heavily. Now sachin kisse her softly. His lips moving soflty on her lips. Divyana itna exite ho jati hai k use pata hi nai chalta kab usne sachin ki peeth par apne nakhuno k nishaan chod diye hai. Wo itni khush ho jati hai ki she starts kissing him with passion and love. Sachin acchanak hue is parivartan se apne ap ko kiss se alag karta hai aur confusingly use dekhta hai. Divyana bhi apni ankhe kholti hai ye dekhne k liye k kyu sachin ne kiss stop kar diya)

Sachin-(confusingly) ye achanak meri divyana ko kya ho gaya?

(she is overwhelmed by words 'meri divyana'. She gives him a huge smile while tears making their way out. Sachin gives her mischivious smile and again kissis her. Now both were kissing eachother. Aur phir sachin lights off kar deta hai. Us rat Divyana puri tarah se apne ap ko sachin k naam kar deti hai. Chand bhi ye dekhkar Sharma jata hai aur badalo k piche chup jata hai)

Subeh, kariban 5:45 am,in sachin's room-

(divyana apne upar chadar lapetkar so raha thi. Sachin uske pas baitha tha. Usne apni ankhe band kar rakhi thi aur apna sir deewal par tikaye rakha tha. Kuch soch raha tha. Thodi der bad apni anke kholkar wo divyana ko dekhta hai aur muskurata hai. Uske sir par hath rakhta hai and then he kissis her forehead. Aur phir kehta hai)

Sachin-saloni jitney din yaha rahi mene ye koshish ki k use khush kar sakuu. Uska dukh bat saku. Use pyar kar saku. Meri ye khwahish to puri nai hui par jab mene kal tumhe apne pyar ko khote hue dekha to mujse raha nai gaya. Muje laga mere samne ek aur saloni thi jo apne pyar k liye ro rahi thi. Muje saloni ka dukh dur karna tha.(he keeps his hand on her cheek) muje ISS saloni ko apne pyar se milana tha. So mene mila diya. Ye mat samaj na k mene ye majburi me akar kiya hai. Mene tumhe utne hi pyar se apna banaya hai jitna ki rajat sir ne purvi ko,daya sir ne shreya ko aur abhisir ne dr tarika ko. Aj tumhare chehre par ye khushi dekhkar me bahut khush hu. Aur ab meri zindagi ka maksad hai is khushi ko kayam rakhna. Tumne jo kiya hai wo har ladki nai kar pati. Me tumhe kabhi bhi apne is kadam k liye pachtane ka mauka nai dunga. I promise u.

(aur ye kehkar wo uske hath ko chumta hai aur phir nahane k liye chala jata hai)

(thodi der bad jab wo nahkar wapas ata hai to divyana ko bed par baitha hua dekhta hai. Wo apne hatho se apne lips ko chukar smile kar rahi hoti hai. Sachin ye dekhkar hasta hai aur jakar uske lap par sar rakta hai. Sachin ko ese dekh wo apni romance ki duniya se bahar ati hai)

Sachin-(in laps of divyana)good morning my sleeping beauty. Ap kal raat ki bat ko yad karke itn a muskura rahi haina?

Divyana-(blushing badly) nnnnaaai nnaiiiiii . aiiisyiii koiiii …

Sachin-(lifts himself up and kisses her and immediately after sec or so settles his head again on her lap) ap sapno ki duniya se bahar aiye. Apko ghar bhi to chodna hai. Kal k kapado me jayengi to pakka aj hamari kher nai.(naughtily) Kyuki muje pata hai. Aj apka man kam me to nai lagne wala hai. Aur hamare seniors itne to buddhu hai nai ki wo bat notice na kare.

(divyana blushes+smiles , then she picks her clothes and moves in bathroom leaving smiling sachin on bed)

a/n-so guys how was it? Aj hi ye khayal aya aur happily type karke jaldise upload kardiya. Ab ache ya bure koi bhi reviews . love u guys.


End file.
